Ritual
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: En cumplimiento de un super atrasadísimo reto del foro. Las pautas se encuentran dentro del fic, pero sería lemmon, Ichiruki, imaginación hiperactiva de Inoue xD. Espero les guste


**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama (Dios para la humanidad) y la trama es mía. NO ROBEN and _have a nice day =)_**

**Este fic corresponde al muy atrasadísimo reto impuesto en el foro Ichiruki STOP RAIN por Mystery u.u**

_.-Lemmon 3  
.- IchiRuki  
.- La "acción" sucederá dos veces. Una será imaginada por Inoue y la otra, será real.  
La que es imaginada por Inoue:  
*Será en un lugar poco común en situaciones extravagantes.  
*Sé que no te cae bien Inoue, pero tratala bien  
La real:  
*Lo dejo a tu imaginación ;D  
.-Frases dichas por Inoue: "Olé" "Los esparragos con anchoas, jalea de betabel y miel de maple" "Yo sé que sucederá" _

**Así que ya saben, tiene lime y lemon ;)**

_

* * *

_**Ritual**  
**by Hana Hime FC **

Había sido un mañana bastante interesante en el instituto, pensaba Orihime Inoue mientras ordenaba la pieza.

Primero la divertida clase de matemáticas, no porque la materia fuera especialmente divertida, sino por las caras de sus compañeros. ¡Eran tan monos cuando no entendían algo! Cuando la profesora ponía algún problema especialmente difícil ellos:  
a)- Se daban la cabeza contra el banco (Asano-san era quién más fuerte se daba)  
b)- Bufaban hasta quedarse casi sin aire (Tatsuki-chan era una de ellas y era la más mona)  
c)- Les daba exactamente lo mismo…

La c) era la opción menos esperada y sólo la realizaban dos personas de su clase.  
Una de ellas era Kuchiki-san. Siempre la veía demasiado entretenida dibujando, así tan bien como ella lo hacía, esos conejitos tan preciosos y de pestañas tan largas. Las primeras veces que la había visto haciendo eso, había querido prevenirla de que, de seguir así, sus notas bajarían; pero desistió al observar que la distracción de la muchacha era poco más que una puesta en escena, parte de un ritual para ella… un ritual en el que se encontraba involucrada la segunda persona a la que le daba exactamente lo mismo la clase…

Y esa persona era Kurosaki-kun.

Así como pasó con Kuchiki-san, la primera vez que lo vio distraído en la clase, casi le da algo de la impresión, con lo que Kurosaki-kun cuidaba su reputación… pero entonces vio hacia dónde estaba dirigida su mirada, o mejor dicho, hacia quién.

Ella no era tonta, quizás si un tanto ingenua; así que no se le pasó por alto la intensidad de la mirada del joven pelirrojo. Observaba a Kuchiki-san como si fuera el punto de intersección 0 de su abscisa y ordenada, es decir, como si fuera el centro del universo. De su universo.

Era realmente algo hermoso de admirar, lo sincronizados que estaban. Cuando Kuchiki-san bajaba la mirada para concentrarse en su dibujo, Kurosaki-kun devoraba con la mirada la nuca de la muchacha, que quedaba al descubierto al deslizarse sus cabellos hacia adelante gracias al movimiento. Cuando Kuchiki-san levantaba la vista para coger un lápiz, Kurosaki-kun desviaba la mirada hacia sus brazos, e incluso Inoue podía apreciar al grácil movimiento que realizaba su mano al levantar y aferrar el lápiz. A veces, Kuchiki-san parecía recordar alguna melodía en particular y empezaba a mover los pies… y los ojos de Kurosaki-kun se balanceaban cual péndulos, observando descaradamente las extremidades de la morena.

Algunas clases, los profesores preferían cambiar a los alumnos de lugar, vaya uno a saber con qué objeto, quizá, simplemente, para no aburrirse…  
El caso era que, en esas clases, a veces Kuchiki-san quedaba detrás de Kurosaki-kun, y era como ver la otra cara de una moneda.  
Intensidad, sincronización, anhelo, curiosidad… todo eso también estaba presente en esos lapsos.

Había ocasiones en las que el ritual parecía peligrar, instantes en los que sus miradas casi se cruzaban o casi eran descubiertos por otros, incluso por un profesor. Pero nunca llegaba a malograrse, y en esos momentos, inmersa y atrapada como estaba por su ritual, no podía evitar susurrar un _"ole"_ y sonreír, feliz de que su diversión no se terminara tan rápido por la interrupción de alguna profesora más exigente de lo normal o algún compañero más avispado (y valiente) que el resto.

Si, al principio había sido algo divertido de ver, realmente insólito… pero después, el verdadero significado de esas miradas la traspasó como un cuchillo, matando las ilusiones que conversaba… y dándole una probada de la realidad.

Se había sentido realmente miserable al descubrir que Kurosaki-kun no miraba a nadie más de esa manera, ni siquiera a los demás miembros de su familia, como después le comentaría Tatsuki en una conversación que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese tema.

Y aún así, inaugurando una veta masoquista, no podía dejar de mirarlos, y aún más, de imaginar cómo serían fuera del instituto. Porque si allí, frente a todas esas personas conocidas no podían disimular demasiado bien su acostumbramiento, su sincronización, su constante percepción del otro, no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando no lo tuvieran que disimular, cuando pudieran continuar lo que a ella se le había dado por llamar, la segunda etapa del ritual.

A veces, durante las noches, sobre su cama, recordaba sus rostros y empezaba a imaginar una situación, algunas inocentes, como un paseo por el parque… pero otras… qué Dios la perdonara, pero a veces imaginaba a sus compañeros de clase, a sus amigos, en situaciones para nada decentes. Era algo inevitable, se convencía, al percibir la intensidad de su relación; aquella pasión, aquel constante revoltijo de emociones que expresaban al pelearse casi por deporte; no podía evitar transportar esa intensidad a la corporeidad.

Casi podía verlo. Una tarde tranquila… en un parque… Kuchiki-san feliz, con una paleta en la mano… y Kurosaki-kun, ceñudo… no había querido gastar su dinero apenas recibido… pero a Kuchiki-san… a Kuchiki-san no podía negarle nada… lo cual no significaba que no pudiera ejercer su derecho de quejarse, y de manera constante, de lo derrochadora y aprovechada que era la pequeña morena… a lo cual ella respondería con una frase matadora y un golpe…

Hasta ese momento, eran los compañeros que ella conocía.

Pero después… la inocencia se veía contaminada… Una mirada enojada de él hacia… tal vez la zona afectada por el golpe, tal vez hacia la sonrisa de ella… una mirada enojada que perdía definición y se matizaba en un sentimiento más profundo, más elemental. Un sentimiento tan profundamente instintivo que lograba tornar sus ojos de marrones a dorado. Deseo. Anhelo.

Una sonrisa que, socarrona pasaba a suavizarse a una sonrisa de labios hinchados, de invitación a algo que prometía ser gracias al cambio en el ambiente que la muchacha también había percibido y deseado.  
Una paleta, un dulce que había sido el objeto de su discusión, pasaba a ser un objeto de deseo, de reto… una provocación al pasarla Kuchiki-san sobre sus labios…

Podía sentirlo, esa pasión explotar sin importarle el lugar o el momento, sólo ellos, sólo la satisfacción… Para nada le costaba imaginar al pelirrojo guiando a la morena hacia algún lugar más privado, que no dejaba a la vez de ser público… ¿Arbustos quizás? Si, ellos encajaban en el perfil, decidió al repasar una por una las características de las personalidades de los dos y dictaminar que en ambos reinaba predominantemente la impaciencia.

Acostados ambos sobre una colcha de césped, encubiertos por la tupida vegetación, burlándose del resto del mundo tanto humano como espiritual; consumando con delicadas caricias, besos de labios enardecidos, y generosos suspiros, el ritual que con tanta maña se permitían iniciar en el colegio.

Y entonces Rukia-chan gritaría algo como: ¡Ayaaaaa! Con ojos sádicos, sacaría un látigo de entre sus pechos, acostaría a Kurosaki-kun, lo montaría y de un tirón desgarraría sus ropas para exhibir sobre su cuerpo un tierno traje Lolita hecho de PVC negro, y dejaría al feliz pelirrojo con sólo unos calzoncillos, también de PVC con un Chappy comiéndose una fresa, el cual estaría rodeado por la frase: _have a nice day!_ Y lo obligaría a decirle "_ama preciosa_", y a besarle los pies, y a decir que él era _su perra_, oh si…

A esa altura, su imaginación pasaba a afectarla físicamente y tenía que hacer algo para aliviarse. Y cocinar era una buena opción.  
-A ver… ¿Qué podría cocinar? Mmm…-meditó observando la alacena con un dedo sobre su barbilla- Los espárragos con anchoas, jalea de betabel y miel de maple son ultra mega deliciosos, demo… a Tatsuki-chan le dieron retorcijones la última vez…-murmuró haciendo morritos.- tendrá que ser algo rápido –decidió al ver que faltaba menos de una hora para que su amiga llegara- ¡Arroz al curry sazonado con mermelada de naranja y brócoli, será entonces! ¡Yay!- exclamó poniéndose con la tarea.

Una hora y cinco minutos después (Tatsuki había parado a comprarse unos digestivos), ambas muchachas se encontraban cenando, intercambiando cotilleos e intercalando risitas por cada bocado, hasta que en un momento, la karateka lanzó una bomba…

-Me lo crucé al tarado de Ichigo, ¿Y puedes creer que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia? –exclamó indignada la morena de cortos cabellos- y claro… el muy idiota estaba discutiendo, como siempre…-alardeó alargando las palabras, expresando de esta manera su hastío- quise saludarlo, pero el muy baka estaba meta a los gritos con Rukia-chan, ¡Y sobre una boludez!

Normalmente, Tatsuki tenía una percepción realmente prodigiosa de los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor, pero por un segundo, el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, se perdió de la micro expresión de dolor en el compungido rostro de la pelirroja. En ese instante, un sin fin de emociones entrechocaron dentro de su ser. Sorpresa, curiosidad, dolor, pérdida, anhelo, resignación y finalmente… la serenidad de la aceptación…

-Oh…-murmuró levantando la mirada. Sus ojos no brillaban, pero al menos estaban en calma, pensó- ¿Y sobre qué discutían?-preguntó sonriendo. Orihime Inoue había dado un paso gigantesco… y de ahora en adelante sólo quedaban miles de puertas para abrirse, caminos por recorrer, personas por conocer… y un lento proceso de recuperación. Sería duro, lo sabía… pero amaba a sus amigos… realmente los quería más que nadie, ellos la habían hecho feliz. Con ellos no sonreía como una obligación hacia los demás y hacia su hermano, con ellos, ella se sentía plena, confiada, fuerte… por ellos había conocido e interactuado con muchas personas que muy pronto pasaron a tener un lugar importante en su alma… por esas, y muchas más razones que no debía a nadie más que a su corazón, ella deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

-Sobre dulces… ¿A que es para darse contra la pared, ne? ¡Ja!

-Uhm… - gruñó mordiéndose los labios- yo sé que sucederá… kukuku…-sonrió maléficamente, dejando muy desconcertada a la karateca. Orihime podía llegar a ser muy bipolar a veces.

**En un lugar apartado del parque de Karakura… y detrás de unos arbustos…**

-Ichigo…joder, sino lo haces… te voy a asesinar-gimió Rukia al sentir la cabeza del miembro del pelirrojo acariciar vehementemente su entrada, sin atreverse a penetrarla del todo.

-Mía. Dilo.-ordenó el joven Kurosaki, jocoso al ver como el rostro de la morena se sonrojaba más y más.

-¡Ma-maldito… pervertido!-jadeó la shinigami al sentir los dedos del sustituto ingresar al juego que su miembro mantenía con tu entrepierna.

-Lo eres. Dilo.-Insistió el alto muchacho sabiendo que dentro de poco él también llegaría a su límite.

-Yo… no, tú… tú eres mío.-vaciló Rukia antes de reivindicarse. No podía ser que este mocoso le ganara tan fácilmente.  
Trataba afanosamente de resistir, pero toda lucha fue en vano cuando uno de los dedos del muchacho empezó a acariciar su otra estrecha entrada.-¡Tu-tuya!-chilló más allá de toda delicadeza, aferrándose a la espalda de Ichigo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Y que no se te olvide.-sonrió el pelinaranja aliviando a la joven con una envestida que la llenó por completo, haciendo que su consciencia se nublara del todo y casi llegara a paladear la locura, el frenesí del orgasmo próximo a ocurrir.

-Engre… engreído…-expiró la morena contra la mejilla del joven shinigami sustituto.

-Oye… que yo también soy tuyo…

Rukia no pudo más que sonreír y sonrojarse por lo dicho… hasta que él agregó.

-Y eso no es poca cosa…

¿Tenía que tener la última palabra en ese tipo de situaciones siempre? Cuando terminaran, lo tendría en abstinencia, para enseñarle… pero por lo pronto, estaba decidida a terminar lo que ese idiota había comenzado al provocarla en el colegio.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Tratando de reivindicarme u.u espero les guste. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por actualizar todas las historias, gracias por no abandonarme, no lo merezco, sé que no lo merezco T.T**

**Kisses. Hana.**


End file.
